La Parade des Rêves a La Ronde
La Parade des Rêves a La Ronde premiered on May 25, 2017 as part of Dreams of Magic, celebrating the 50th anniversary of La Ronde in Montreal. Conceived by VP Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates the dreams of Disney characters and includes Disney characters such as Mickey, Minnie, Tinker Pierrick, Cinderella, Anna and Elsa, Princess Aurora, Simba, Tournesol, Alice and Mad Hatter, Pinocchio, Belle, Ariel, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, and More. The parade includes Nine floats which include Getaway to Dreams, Dream of Battle Tower and Pirate, Dream of Laughter, Dream of Friendship, Dream of Bubble, Dream of Imagination, Dream of Power, Dream of Adventure, and Dreams Come True. The music used in the parade is derived from Tokyo Disneyland at Disney on Parade 100 Years of Magic. Parade Units *Dreams of Magic Introduction: "Once upon a time, a marvelous dreamer found the power to transform wishes into reality, and with just a sprinkle of pixie dust, a magical kingdom came alive for dreamers of all ages to enjoy. Soon the young at heart gathered from around the world, following their dreams to the place where anything is possible. The magic place where dreams come true. Today, we proudly invite you to celebrate the many dreams that La Ronde 50th anniversary has given us as we, alongside La Ronde proudly present La Parade des Rêves a La Ronde. *Gateway to Dreams - In this float, the Casey Juinor station, gateway to the La Ronde is represented. Here, Pierrick sit inside a golden train as Bumble Bee from Melody Time waves from atop. On the ground, Rose, Olivo, Mouline and Blou from 1, 2, 3... Géant and Alia, Youï, Kao and Zalaé from Toc Toc Toc dance around the float. "Disney on Parade 100 Years of Magic" (from Tokyo Disneyland), the parade's main theme jubilantly plays as the characters dance. *Dream of Battle Tower and Pirate: Characters such as Peter Pan, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee from Peter Pan, Robin Hood, Little John and Prince John from Robin Hood and Lumiere, Cogsworth, Gaston and Beast from Beauty and the Beast feature on this float, styled to look like the Battle. Pirate dancers join this party, dancing alone with them. With four female Gaston dancers and four male Gaston dancers bringing up the rear. *Dream of Laughter: Tournesol and Clowns from Dumbo dance around and attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles. Hanging behind the unit are Tournedanseausol on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on rises up during the show stop to allow the Tournedanseausol to perform bungee tricks. Other clowns include two bell ringers, two clowns band dancers attached to female music counterparts, a clown drummer, and honey pot. Other characters include The Three Little Pigs, Giboulééé, Kabotine, Caillou sitting atop a honey pot and Roo swimming around in her honey bowl. *Dream of Friendship: Features Roger Rabbit Tom, Jerry, Captain Kiddie, Hubie and Rocko, and the barnyard animals in famous opera scenes. *Dream of Bubble: Mary Poppins lead this unit aboard pastel-colored Balloon air Bubble. The larger float features Sea, with Léo, Quincy, June and Annie riding on bicycle carousel Fish behind the brightly colored. Various Sea ride the Fish float and deliver the greatest “Under the Sea”. *Dream of Imagination: Pinocchio and Geppetto from Pinocchio, Jaq and Gus from Cinderella, Alice from Alice In Wonderland and Singling from Wee Sing. A giant animatronic Jiminy Cricket sits on the back of the unit atop a Clock, a pair of Mice, and four 'jumping' Mice entertain the crowd. Russian puppets climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *Dream of Power: The float is led by flame dancers who juggle and use poi. The peak of Tower comes into view with the giant Haunted Forest demon Lord Rothbart The Great Animal perching on top. Jafar in his cobra form slithers along at the front. On the right-hand side, Rasputin, Darla Dimple, Ruber, Maleficent and the Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs sends daunting looks at guests. On the opposite side, Hades fumes at the guests and Scar lurks in the shadows with crazed eyes. Perching on the back of the float is the sea witch Ursula originally followed by Flotsam and Jetsam puppets and Drake the evil penguin. *Dream of Adventure: Characters such as Baloo and King Louie from The Jungle Book, Rafiki and Timon from The Lion King, and Tantor from Tarzan feature on this float, styled to look like the jungle. Monkey characters dance along with them. Four female African dancers and four male African dancers bring up the rear. During the show stop, Simba the lion king part of the unit raises up and the two female Bird perform an amazing Trapeze routine. *Dreams Come True: The parade starts with Rainbow a giant named “Magical of Friendship”, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa, Princess Aurora, Mickey, Minnie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety, Sylvester The Cat, Porky Pig, Pepe Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Pluto, Goofy, Donald and Chip 'n' Dale also sing and dance along with him. Some costumes worn by the characters are similar to those featured in the concept art of "Mickey's Soundsational Parade". Parade Stop Song- "Welcome to Our Family" from Walt Disney's Brother Bear performed by Jump5 Dancers dance with gold ribbons, Acrobats performs on all floats Category:La Ronde entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades